Termite Builder
Like in Bug Heroes 1, Termite is not so durable, and in this game, he doesn't hit very hard either. However, like in the previous game, he can build portable turrets which very useful in the "Capture and hold a strategic location" missions. His passive ability enables him to keep his turrets functional and he even has 25 light armor. He is also great when paired with Ant, whose passive ability helps with turret DPS. Overall, best in food stash and location defense, best to be in the back lines close to the stash. Despite his seemingly underwhelming stats shown above, Termite is a force to be reckoned with. His turrets are mediocre at first, but as you upgrade them, you will realize their usefulness. Gunner Turret and easily sweep crowds, because unlike the one at the food stash, they deal huge damage, fully upgraded they deal 20+ damage per shot and fire 4-5 time a second. For heavily armored enemies, Heavy Turret is your best friend. At 40+ damage per hit and really high AP, any fearsome Slug or Snail is already taken care of. And the best is that all turrets are portable, allowing you to create defensive position to hold your own near, or away, or anything in between from home. Workmanship raises their might to amazing levels, and Junk Smash is very effective in gathering extra SP for resources. Overall, a '''very' powerful defender. Downsides? low damage, little to no AP and slow movement with little HP.'' -Titanoftrampolines (talk) 05:04, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Termite abilities Tinker (passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels Fortify Termite's turrets with basic attacks. Each hit gives xx% damage and xx range for x seconds (can stack x times). It also increases the turret's lifespan by x seconds. Has an annoying screen shake when using Tinker. The screen keeps shaking non stop, bad for eye-sight and causes headaches. Gunner Turret Spend 5''' spare parts to build a Gunner Turret (max of '''3 can be built at once). Each turret lasts for 60/90/120/150/180 seconds. Heavy Turret Spend 10 spare parts to build a Heavy Turret, which has good damage and can pierce armor (max of 3''' can be built at once). Each turret lasts for '''60/90/120/150/180 seconds. Workmanship Spend 5''' spare parts to give nearby turrets '''+50% damage and +200% range for 15 seconds. Junk Smash Slam an area for 59 damage, with +50% damage to buildings. Each target hit has a 20% chance to drop spare parts. Unique Equipment Turret Optics - 750 Gold All turrets in a radius of Termite gain 15% extra damage. Turret Ammo - 1500 Gold All turrets in a radius of Termite gain +50% more range. Harder Hat - 750 Gold Decreases all ranged damage by 5. Food Cultivator - 1000 Gold While nearby, Termite will slowly replenish the Food Stash's food. (+1 food/s) Weapons and Armor Heavy Hammer (Tier 1) - 500 Gold A heavy hammer with increased damage and knockback. Steel Hammer (Tier 2) '''- 1,000 Gold A solid hammer with increased damage and knockback. '''Builder Hammer (Tier 3) - 1,500 Gold A hammer from the man gods with increased damage and knockback. Tech Hammer (Tier 4) - 2,000 Gold A legendary hammer with increased damage and knockback. Nuts and Bolts (Tier 1) '''- 350 Gold Increases light armor (+7')' and gives additional heavy armor (+?) protection. '''Builder Armor (Tier 2) - 500 Gold Increases light armor (+15)' '''and gives additional heavy armor ('+?) protection. 'Termite Armor (Tier 3) '- 750 Gold Increases light armor (+25')' and gives additional heavy armor (+?) protection. '''Master Crafted Armor (Tier 4) - 1,000 Gold Increases light armor (+40)' '''and gives additional heavy armor ('+?) protection. Quotes '''When selected: * "I'll lend ya me services." * "Some'n need fixin'?" * "You need some'n fortified?" Slain Enemy: * "Oops..You're done" * "Hello! Goodbye" * "That was nasty" Taking Damage: * "The enemy is harassing me" * "A little help please" Going to tapped location: * "Sure thing" * "By your order" * "On my way!" Follow: * "Anything to help" Hold: * "I'll stop 'em here" Ability: * "Abbatoir!" * "Oohhuu-ummm!" Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes